A Hard Night
by cheekymonkey95
Summary: After a long case Emily is attacked in her own home. Will she make it back to the family she loves and to the man she loves? Or will the man that hurt her take away her ability to cope. It is dark, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

It was late and she simply wanted to go home.

It had been gruelling case and she felt as though she was dead on her feet. Morgan was getting on her nerves. It was only meant to be fun and she understood that. However, with her past, no cases that dealt with sexual assault were easy.

When undercover as Lauren Reynolds she saw alot. Not only that, she did alot. Alot that she didn't necessarily want to do.

But as she always told herself, she made her bed, so she had to lie in it.

It was hard some days but she made it through. She had an amazing family that were always there if she were to really need them. She didn't ask them for help as much as she probably should. And some days she regretted it.

It was late on a friday night, and because there was no moon or stars, the sky was pitch black.

She was looking forward to getting home and hopping into a relaxing bubble bath. The drive home seemed to pass by quickly and before she knew it she was sitting alone in her car in the parking space.

She hopped out and gathered everything she could in her arms so that she didn't have to do two trips.

Seemlessly she unlocked the door and dropped everything in her arms before pushing through the tiredness and making her way through her apartment to her bathroom.

Making sure it was the appropriate temperature, she left the bath to fill as she gathered her pj's from the drawer and moved to the bathroom and began undressing.

The bath was luxurious and simply made some of the hurt disappear.

But what she hadn't realised was that she wasn't alone.

In her wardrobe was a man who had been waiting a long time for her to get home.

Thankful that it was a quiet door, he slipped out and looked through the open door to see his girl. She had her back to the door and was so caught up in her thoughts and the feel of the water on her skin that she didn't see him approach.

When he reached her he lunged and pushed her head under water holding it in place.

She wasn't expecting anything to happen, so initially didn't respond. It was at the moment her brain clicked that she wasn't getting oxygen that she started fighting back. But it was too late.

He was making the mos of this and was in the bath in his clothes, staddling the naked FBI Agent.

As he allowed her head up to give her a bit of oxygen, she started fighting back and he smacked her head into the porcelain of the bathtub. Immediately she could feel something oozing from her skull and began to feel dizzy.

He made the most of this time to sit on top of her and look at her, thinking about the fun he was going to have.

As he watched her eyes grow wide, he wanted to give her a taste of what she was in for for the rest of the night. He leant forward and delicately kissed one breast. Hoping that it would make his manhood react. Thankfully it did.

Almost the last thing she physically felt before passing out was the kiss that was placed on her breast, and the erection of the man who had violated her personal space.

Mentally, the last things she felt were her the feelings that her team would have if they found out and hoping to God someone would find her, and the fear of what this man was going to do to her.

Before fully letting the darkness take over, she felt a foreign finger making its way to her folds.

Carefully he parted them, then searched for her opening before slowly pushing his finger all the way in.

She tried to squirm against him, and that gave him a feeling of glee.

He was happy, the last thing she felt before passing out was him inside her; something she was going to grow to enjoy over the next day.

XXXXX

So this is the start of a fic. Please review if you would like me to continue. Not really sure if I am great at this whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I will continue for now, unless there appears to be little interest then I will stop.

Xxxxx

Now was the most difficult decision. Where to put her. He wanted it to be a place that would be convenient for him, both when it came to restraining her and admiring her beauty.

Eventually he decided on the bed.

He was really enjoying this position. Being on top of her and making her feel uncomfortable, because it made him happy. It gave him a sense of joy and accomplishment.

Regrettfuly he made the decision to slowly extract his finger, savouring the feeling of power until he could next exert it.

The bath water was starting to get cold now anyway. And it had a slight pink tinge to it because of the cut she had on the back of her head.

Checking one more time that her body was limp, and that she was truly unconscious he moved off of her, to stand at the edge of the bathtub and look down.

She really was something spectuacular. Something that he had grown to admire over the past few months. Not that she would ever have known. She was a specially trained FBI Agent and he was a nothing in her eyes. The resentment he had of her, mixed with the love made him blind. He was so angry and so in love he couldn't take it. He just wanted her to see it and to understand.

Then that was it. He had decided, he was going to show her.

No matter how much she was unable to see it, he would force her to.

He would spend every hour over the next couple of days with her helping her understand his affection. Even if she didn't like it. It was too bad. She was his.

Much more gently than he had just treated her, he lifted out of the bathtub and moved with her in his arms to her adjoining bedroom.

He lay her in the middle of the bed and spread her arms and legs apart. He took her handcuffs and restrained her arms above her head around the headboard. Then he used the duck tape that he had brought with him to tie one ankle to the corner of the, and then the other ankle afterward.

He was so excited at the prospect of all the fun that they would have.

Happily, he moved to straddle her waist, waiting anxiously for her to wake up and let the real fun begin.

Xxxxx

So a shorter chapter. It is a set up chapter for the next one. Review if you would like more posted. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A note. Thanks for reviews. And I will NOT be holding this story hostage. I literally wanted to see if people were interested and then found that visitor poll views thing. Still new to the site. thanks for letting me know guys. So another small chapter today because the last was small.( :

Xxxxx

Derek had been trying to get her to laugh all day. He knew that it was definately a hard way to a case. Nobody liked it when people died.

What made it harder was that some of the families had all but set up camp outside the front of the police station and every time some of the agents left to go and check out a lead, or a press conference was made the families would become so distressed they would end up getting in the way. It could be understood they were angry, but the agents needed to be allowed to do their jobs.

Jj had finally did a press conference to try and draw the unsub out it had succeeded. Well, sorry of.

Before they could make it there in time the unsub had killed the girl and was in a one on one batwith the cops.

He had taken the way of via suicide by cop and that made it both easier and more difficult for the families. They didn't have to worry about the vicious man being on the streets but they also didn't get justice the way some would want.

Emily had been switched of from the rest of the team since they found the girl, and he just wanted to bring her back to them.

On the flight home he sat next to herand decided to try and get her to talk.

They had an incredibly good relationship.

Many times while being on cars they were asked whether they were a couple and both would immediately say no.

Though underneath Derek would love for there to be more.

There had been thoughts of it at one time but that soon fizzled out after she had been taken by Doyle.

But now, it seem as though there may be hope.

Derek had nagged and hounded at her to talk to someone if not him. She had shrugged him off but desperate to see a smile on her face he turned to tickling.

She had told him to stop but quickly been told not until she smiled. Quickly she became pissed and snapped at him gaining the attention of the entire team.

She stormed into the bathroom and remained there until the team was required to buckle back in to prepare for landing.

Xxxxx

Thanks guys ( ;


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter. Hopefully good ish. Let me know. ( ; also, some were a bit confused. Last chapter was the flight back from the case on the day Emily becomes captive. It is just earlier in the day. I will write, 'earlier, present day' etc from now on. Also. HELP! I don't know how dark to make this fic. I have some ideas, but I just need some help as to how dark to make it. Please review and let me know, also PM me. I am undecided and could use help. Thanks!

Xxxxx

PRESENT

As she woke up, she had the distinct feeling of pressue across her mid section. At first she wondered what she had gotten up to that made her feel like she had drunk her total mass in alcohol 19 times over.

She allowed her eyelids to flutter open, and was brought back to reality much too quickly for her liking.

She went to say something but realised that there was a gag that was in her mouth, making her unable to speak.

As the light stung her eyes, she was made painfully aware of the throbbing coming from the back of her head. Not only that, but also the pain in her wrists as she tried to move, and the inability to move her legs as well.

When she fully understood that there was a man straddling her, she kicked into gear. Bucking trying to get him off her, and doing her best to get her knees into his back.

Alas, it was no use, as he simply smiled a sadistic smile, before leaning forward and rolling his tongue over her right nipple. Then she became painfully aware that she was naked, and there was not a thing she could do to stop him.

She averted her eyes, refusing to give him any pleasure.

He didn't care. Soon enough she would come to appreciate him.

As his tongue made the most of this treat, he was quickly amused as her body responded and he felt her nipple harden in his mouth. Not wanting to be unfair, he moved to her left breast completing the same task, but he didn't forget. He allowed his right hand to continue twisting trying to keep it hard. Feeling the second one harden, he sat up and looked at the work before him. Gosh, she really was beautiful.

After the initial act, Emily felt his mouth moving further up her. He paid close attention to her collar bone and her pulse points, trying to sensually nip at her neck.

When his face was close enough she took action.

When she sensed him starting to relax and let his guard down, she pushed her head as far back into the pillow as possible. Just as he was about to lay another kiss on her skin, she threw her head forward, trying hard to make him pass out. She was unsuccessful at that but managed to give his nose a solid hit.

It started bleeding profusely and he made to get off of her, but before he did, he leant forward and looked straight into her eyes. "You slag!"

He wanted to do something to pay her back. Searching for something he finally had it. He leant forward further and kept doing so until his mouth reached her nose. Then using his canines, he found a soft piece of cartilidge, biting down hard. So hard in fact, that she began to squeal through the gag. He punched her in the stomach and that quickly put a hold to it. However, he didn't open his mouth until he felt tooth on tooth, giving him the feeling of accomplishment as he realised he'd successfully bitten through her nose.

"there you go you slut. Anything you do to me, I do back ten fold."

He quickly moved off the bed to tend to his nose, trying to ascertain whether it was broken or not.

Emily took this time to be. She was thankful for a break. Her thoughts were with the team. Why did Hotch have to give them until Sunday morning off so they had time to do their paperwork?

Before she could think of any other ways to stay safe and unharmed, the man walked in with ice being held firmly against his bruising nose.

Emily would have smirked if she had been able to. She simply had to think about whatshe did to him and laugh on the inside.

Before she knew it, he was again straddling her. But this time he was on top of her thighs, holding a bag of ice cubes in one hand and a knife in the other. He reached over her and placed them on top of the bed side table."I think it is time you learnt your first lesson."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. Thank you very much for reviews and for the help/ advice. I really do appreciate it. And yes, this is, (I intend for it to be) a story about hope and encouragement and being able to make it through a bad time.

Xxxxx

He leered down at her almost snarling. " Well precious are you ready? " He paused."Sorry, what was that? Oh well, never mind if you are or not it does not matter because I am."

He sat on top of her with a thoughtful look on his face as he was deciding what to do first.

It was so hard to decide. He would have time to do everything that he wanted, but he still had to decide what to do first?

He looked her over continuously and began to sensually run his hands up and down her sides, making the most of having her all to himself. He swished them over her belly button and ghosted his fingertips over her mound. She shuddered and that made him angry.

"What?! Am I not good enough for you? Do you want that stupid boy toy of yours to come over here and take my place? Do you?! Well, I'll tell you right now that that is not going to happen. You toad. You can't even recognise how worth it this will all be in the end."

Looking down at her, he raised his arm and back handed her, making her face jolt to the left. It hurt, but she refused to admit anything.

Watching the blood drip slowly down her cheek from a small graze his ring had created he became excited once more and leant over to get the knife.

It was long and thick, with a very sharp blade. She didn't recognise it though, so it was not one of hers. He must have come prepared.

He taunted her with the knife as he lay it sideways and ran it up and down her stomach.

The cruel man began to lift it so that the blade was nearing her skin. Slowly sliding the over where he appendix would be, drawing a small amount of blood, he told her to look at him. When she refused, he warned her once and she still refused, keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

He raised the knife and brought it up to the indentation where a persons ribs don't quite touch. He gave her a warning, and when she still refused to meet his gaze he applied slight pressure with the knife drawing a small amount of blood.

She could feel the blood starting to ooze from her chest in between her breasts, but refused to acknowledge it. She was a strong person, she could handle almost anything that was thrown at her. But with the pressure of the knife being pushed down into her skin becoming more and more intense, she found that her ability to remain silent was becoming harder to maintain. Her gaze was fixed on the ceiling, and it was only now that she realised her roof, in fact, the entirety of her room could do with a bit of a spruce up. These menial thoughts kept her attention away from what was happening to her.

But with the blade being sunken further into her skin, and being drawn down to the bottom of her ribs, then to the top her belly button she began to lose it. She looked at him with a hint of fear, which was clouded by the look of determination and resentment.

This made him smile.

It was only now that she realised just how creepy his smile was. His grin was slightly lop sided, with coffee stained teeth encompassed by lips that were dry, and rough looking.

His eyes were much worse though. Pure blackness intensified by the lack of white around them and they seemed to search her looking for any hints of pleasure or pain. Nothing much else, besides the fact that he was in peak physical condition was revealed about him. Long black pants and a top covered any possible visible markings and a balaclava covered the rest of his face.

After he reached her belly button with the knife, he began kissing his way up, over the freshly made cut. He continued up, making his way to the top of the cut, before arriving at her mouth.

Blood; her blood drips off his lips, and then onto hers as he hovered above her.

She watched as he closed his eyes and slowly moved towards her initiating an awkward kiss.

There was no way that she could stop him. He held her head firmly in place to stop another situation like earlier from happening. Her lips had a permanent part to them because of the gag, and she decided to close her eyes and pretend she was somewhere. On a luxurious beach with her two best friends, cuddled up with Derek watching the clouds go by.

They had a sort of, non-thing thing. Where they didn't say they were dating, nor were they lovers but neither could bare to date anybody else.

Xxxxx

EARLIER

Derek sat in his car outside his apartment thinking. There was not much that he was thinking about. He only really had a couple of things on his mind. Guilt and Emily. And the two were related, because he was guilty about annoying Emily on the plane.

He umderstood that it was a hard case for her. It was hard for everyone. But he also understood that after Doyle, cases like this were worse for her. He could not completely understand what it was that she went through, but he knew she hated talking about it.

The only reason he had been so insistant on the plane was because he had wanted her to talk. If not to him, to someone. He did not want Emily to slip away if he could stop it.

Now he was sat outside his apartment thinking.

What should he do? Should he go and apologise, or wait until the morning. On one hand she could be awake thinking and maybe he could offer comfort and support. But on the other hand, she may just become angry. Now it was the hardest decision.

To go or not to go? What was the right choice?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows. Hopefully Emily will get out of this situation soon...

Xxxxx

PRESENT

Emily Prentiss is by all means a strong person. She can handle anything that comes her way. But as she felt his bare skin on hers, his weight almost cutting off the oxygen she could only think of how weak she felt. She was unable to stop this from happening to her, so that made her weak right? He was on top of her panting and grunting really making the most of the situation as well as her vulnerability.

It is not like she was a virgin and that this was all new to her. She had been with men before, but none of them had gotten such joy out of pleasing themselves at her expenxe, when she didn't want anything to happen. She would always pull her gun and threaten them with it. They all got the hint very quickly and left before she kicked their butts. But in this moment right now, none of that mattered.

How many of her already too full compartments would she need to use to house the memories of this faithful night?

Her mind was thinking about painting her room, or the lounge, or maybe even moving apartments after this ordeal was over with. She used these unimportant things to block out the sounds of sweaty skin clacking loudly together, and to temporarily forget about the undeniable pain as well as the fluids she felt leaving her body.

She was drained both physically and emotionally and she had to admit this was going to be hell to come back from. Not only for herself, but for her team. They would find a way to make themselves responsible. But they would also find ways of watching her, and making her talk, even though she really wouldn't want to.

After an eternity of near suffication he pulled out of her leering and sniggering at her while stroking his length. " You were good my dear. But I need a bit of a rest before I can go again, you wear me out _Princess."_

At the use of that nickname her mind was buzzing. Who could it be? How could they know that? Only Derek called her that.

As the thoughts continued to roll around her mind, they were interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Her captor looked at her, then looked at the window. He was thankful that she had a first floor apartment and could make a quick dash if he needed to. But he wasn't going yet. Not if the ass who decided to interrupt his playtime was going to leave without having to see Emily. Patiently, he stood there, expecting another knock on the door.

WITH DEREK

Derek continued to chastise himself for the way he treated Emily in her fragile state. He knew she wouldn't admit it, but that's how she felt. He could tell.

Derek had been driving around for a few hours trying to decide whether or not he ought to go to hers or not.

Now he found him sitting in a park outside her building. Did he dare go in?

Ultimately he decided yes, he would.

Slowly he walked towards her door, taking a deep calming breath. He would knock, and if she didn't open up, he decided that he would leave her alone.

His hand knocked on the hard wood, and he stood there waiting.

And waiting.

But nothing. He had tried hadn't he? And with that, he turned on his heel to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks a bunch for the reviews. Here's another chapter cos you rock.

Xxxxx

When another knock didn't come, he stayed still, not wanting to risk moving until it was definite that the person that was risking invading his time with Emily had left.

After a couple of minutes had passed he sauntered over to the bed and sat down next to Emily. He noticed that she was staring at the ceiling, refusing to look at him. He lay back, allowing his head to rest on her stomach and looked up at the roof.

"This place could do with a paint." he told her as he rolled, snuggling into her side. He moved his arms, pushing one under her shoulders, moving his head to lie in the crook of her neck. His free hand he took and ran up and down her side, settling it on her breast kneading it and slowly blowing cool air across her chest.

He moved his hand lower, preparing to explore her again, as a phone began ringing.

X/x

As Derek was making his way back towards his car, he realised that he couldn't leave it like this. It would be a couple of days until he saw Emily again. By then he would prefer for her not to be annoyed at him, rather than carry on this argument.

He walked back to the door, but decided that if it hadn't worked the first time, it was highly unlikely to work the second time.

Pulling out his cell, he pressed speed dial and listened to the ringing tone. It was going through, but there was no answer. It went to voice mail.

He called again, but there was no answer. Calling a third time, he pressed his ear to her door and listened. Faintly he could hear her cell phone ringing. If he could hear it, then surely she could.

He knew that she was a light sleeper and would definately have heard it even if she were asleep.

Not only that, but in their job, even if you were angry, if someone called you, you answered. Even just to give them peace of mind that you were safe. If she wasn't answering, something had to be wrong.

X/x

The third time that the phone had gone off he was becoming really annoyed. When there was another knock on the door it had become clear that they wouldn't get to finish their weekend together. Moving off of her, he moved towards the window.

"Prentiss! Prentiss, open up! If you don't come to the door in the next 3 seconds, I am kicking it down and coming and finding you. You'll be pissed if you're in the bath and just can't hear me, but I don't care. 3, 2, 1..."

With his gun drawn, he busted the door down with one swift kick, moving into the apartment. He cleared the entrance and the adjoining rooms, moving through the rest of the apartment.

Every room had been deemed clear by him, apart from Emily's bedroom.

Apprehensively he moved towards the door and placed his hand on on it.

Pushing it open his mind began to run over time. He saw Emily on the bed, but chose to clear the room and bathroom first. When he was sure they were alone, he moved back into the room, noticing the open window.

And looking over, he felt his heart sink in his chest as he looked at Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing. I thought I should post another chapter since before the last one I hadn't in a while.

Xxxxx

Momentarily Derek stood frozen on the spot. He looked Emily over briefly and then looked away, diverting his eyes as he moved towards her. He knew her well, and him seeing her like this was something that he knew she would not like.

But at the same time he wanted to free her from her confines. He just had to do it whilst at the same time allowing her to keep her dignity. Slowly and carefully with his arms up in front of him, he moved over to the side of the bed. His hands were held up in front of him, in a manner that would reassure her that he was not a threat. His eyes looked at Emily, but only her face. His gaze was averted from the rest of her battered body. Her battered, naked body.

As his knees hit the side of the bed, he leaned over her slightly. Trying to make eye contact, before he talked her through exactly what he was going to do. He noticed her gaze fixed on the ceiling above her. She was in a land of her own, escaping what had happened in her bedroom. Slowly, he reached one hand out to cup her cheek, as he told her "Emily, girl, it's me. Can you look at me?"

As his hand made contact with her cheek, she flinched, but was brought back to reality as he pulled away.

Emily was aware that the man that had been holding her captive had escaped out the window. She was also aware that Derek was clearing the rest of her room. What she couldn't handle was the fact that she was vulnerable, and Derek was about to see that side of her. She felt as though she was floating and began to revert back to images of the beach. But she was snapped back to reality when she felt a hand touch her.

Turning her head, her eyes met Derek's and she felt instant relief but then felt instant vulnerability.

"Hey Emily. Emily? Can I take this gag off?" he asked her as he simultaneously removed his jacket and placed it over her body. She nodded in response, and felt relief as she could relieve her dry mouth.

"I..."

"It's okay Emily. You don't have to talk. Honestly. I'll just get you undone. Then we can assess your injuries and go from there okay?" he told her in a voice as soothing as he could.

She nodded and followed his hand as it moved towards the bed side table retrieving the key to her hand cuffs. With them successfully in his hand, he leaned over her and worked at the cuffs. With a small click, both wrists were freed. He allowed the cuffs to drop, but he kept ahold of her hands which were raw and looked as though they would soon begin bleeding.

Tenderly, he brought her stiff arms down, bending them at the elbows and resting them on her chest.

She stayed incredibly still as he manouvered around her and moved his way down the bed to her feet. Taking out a pocket knife, he began to work and the tape that held her feet in place. As the first foot was released, he placed it on the bed, briefly looking up so that he could gage her response.

Nothing.

But as his gaze moved back down to her other ankle he noticed it.

His coat covered most of her, but was unable to cover the soaked sheet between her legs. It had a pink tinge to it, clearly caused by blood. But there was other fluid there, and his chest constricted as he processed what she was going through. He couldn't let her see it, and chanelled his anger into releasing her other ankle.

Once that task was completed, he took a second to breathe and compose himself, so that he could be the supportive friend that she needed him to be. He moved back towards her head, and sat on the side of the bed. She had not moved and he was starting to worry.

"Emily? Emily, where are you hurt?"

Her eyes met his and she froze again before saying "my head."

Holding his hands in front of him again, to show he wouldn't hurt her he moved them towards her head and lifted it up slightly, noting the large gash on the back that was still seeping blood.

"Okay, what else?"

"I... My... I... Derek, I..."

"It's okay. It's honestly okay. But Emily, your chest is bleeding through my coat. I'm going to have to look okay."

At this Emily snapped out of it. Anything to keep them away from the awkwardness of the horrible situation. Anything to keep his mind from thinking about what that man did to her.

"Anything to look at a chick's rack huh Derek?" she said as she gave a half hearted smile.

"You know it." he quipped back, returning the half smile.

Slowly lowering the jacket, he purposefully avoided looking at her breasts, which she noted, and was thankful for. Examing the knife wound, he followed it down and grew concerned at the depth of it.

"Sorry Em, as much as you hate it, we are going to the hospital."

Morgan told her this as though she had had a choice. But both agents knew that she didn't. Any agent that was sexually assaulted had to go and have all the necessary checks as well as the rape kit, which she knew had to happen. But she was somewhat thankful that Derek was doing his best to allow her to keep some control over the situation.

He grabbed his cellphone and called for the ambulance.

As they waited, he decided that he would get her ready so they could leave as soon as possible.

He looked at her, thinking about what to do.

"Emily, I'm going to get the duvet from the ground and wrap you in it, okay? I know you would prefer your clothes, but they will just have to cut them off to get at the knife wound okay?"

"I... Uh, yeah okay."

As he moved and got the duvet, he came back to the bed. Gently he helped her sit up, realising that she was obviously dizzy from the head wound. He placed it around her shoulders, and then talked out the best way to get this over and done with, as quick and as painless as possible. Agreeing, she allowed him to wrap the duvet completely around her body, encompassing her in its warmth, as well as the safety from her own vulnerability that it brought.

Placing one hand under her legs, and the other behind her back, he moved her to the edge of tbe bed where she was able to further compose herself, and prepare for the ambulance. But at the same time, Derek also got a view of the pool of fluid and blood that had been beneath her, and felt the need to punch out at something.

Instead he settled for sitting close to Emily so that he could support her. Which he was thankful she didn't resist.

And as they sat waiting, he felt her head lean against him, shortly before her body went limp in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews. I have to say the last chapter was quite difficult to write. I figured Derek would do everything that he could without babying her.

Xxxxx

In some respects, Derek had been half expecting and half hoping that Emily would not have to remember much of the awkwardness that followed the moments after he had found her.

He knew that it was a lot for any person to have to deal with, and after seeing her, he knew that the human body could only cope with so much before it had to give up needing rest.

Emily was a fighter. There was no doubt about that. But she was also often too stubborn for her own good. By passing out, her body was taking its own liberties, making her take it slightly easier, giving it the time that it needed in order to relax and replenish some energy. Energy that she would heavily require with what the next few hours, hell the next few days and weeks would hold.

Making sure that the blanket was securely wrapped around Emily's body, he stood up with her in his arms. Derek made sure to preserve as much of the scene as possible, not touching anything that was not necessary. Moving out into the lounge, he sat down on the couch. The door was open and when the medics arrived he would be able to hear them. Moment after moment passed, and he couldn't help but think what this would mean for the future. Would Emily accept help or hide behind her walls?

Looking at her he wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. But in reality he didn't know. Her attacker was gone.

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door as paramedics arrived. After calling them in, he was quiet and they asked him to put her on the stretcher. He knew he had to. He knew he should. But he just couldn't. Right now she was safe, but as soon as he let her go, there was a limitation of what he could do to help. Zoning in and out, he heard half of what the medics were saying. He wasn't brought back to reality until one of the two females put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, sir what happened?"

Morgan looked at her, then to Emily, then quickly away again. The other medic was dressing her chest wound and he wanted to respect her privacy.

"I, I felt bad for being mean to her earlier. I came by, and I heard her phone, I made my way in and cleared the-"

"You cleared the place?"

"Yes. I'm FBI SSA Morgan. I arrived at her room and she was tied to the bed. She was bleeding and there was... fluid and blood on the bed. She'll need a rape kit at the hospital."

Nodding at the distraught agent, the medics set up an IV and applied dressings to the rest of her wounds. Covering her with blankets to keep her warm, as well as cover her up, they told Morgan that it was safe to turn back around.

Together they moved out to the waiting ambulance and one medic, Emily and Morgan moved into the back, while the second one shut the doors and moved to the front of the ambulance so thst they could start the journey to the hospital.

Morgan looked at the pale woman before him, and took one of her hands in his own. He used his other hand to stroke her cheek, and felt one tear slip from his eye. Quickly wiping it away, he decided he had to make the calls that he had been dreading making.

Taking out his phone he dialled his boss's number. The ringing dragged on and on. Finally a gruff voice answered. "SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Hotch it's Morgan."

"Morgan it had better be good. It's late, and we are off remember."

"It's Emily. It's bad. You need to get the team to the hospital, and crime scene team to her apartment now. I called an ambulance. I'm about to leave with her. On the way out, the local police arrived and they are at hers waiting."

Slightly shocked and wanting answers Hotch asked "Morgan what's happened?"

"Emily was attacked. Hotch, she was raped."


End file.
